


Meeting For The First Time

by Damien_Kova



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Upon first meeting Shinji, Misato drops down onto her knees and takes his cock right in front of everyone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Meeting For The First Time

Stepping out onto the walkway of the airport that he just stepped out of, Shinji looked at his phone one more time. A heavy sigh left his lips as he unlocked it and saw the picture Misato sent him on his main screen. She was standing in a mirror, fully naked and with one hand on her phone while her other hand reached between her legs and spread her pussy for him to see. “Why did she send me something like this? I don’t get it…”

As he stood there, just outside of the airport, phone in hand and picture on the screen, so anyone who was nosey enough to look over her shoulder could see it, Shinji heard a car peel into the parking lot and stop right in front of him. His eyes widened as he watched the window right in front of him roll down to expose the same person he was staring at on his phone in the car, the only difference from the picture being that she was actually wearing some kind of fabric and a pair of sunglasses. “M-Misato…?”   
  
“Hey, you Shinji?” The woman pulled her sunglasses down to get a better look at Shinji as he stood just a few steps away from the car. “I’m supposed to meet the little stud here today. Should’ve gotten off his plane just a few minutes ago.” It only took one look, but she could tell right away that it was Shinji she was looking at, especially when his hand lowered and she was able to see the picture of herself on his screen.

A bright smile came to Misato’s lips just before she stepped out of the car and made her way around it to get a better look at Shinji. Taking her first step out of the car, she stopped just long enough to show off the red micro bikini that she decided to wear before she left her home. However, when she saw Shinji nod to her question about if he was who she came to see, her lips curled into a bright and seductive smile. “Good. I was hoping to get my hands on you before we were forced to have you do anything.~”

Misato climbed onto the hood of her car before crawling over it to make her way to Shinji on the other side. She kept herself quiet as she dragged her tongue along her lips, watching as a gentle blush came to his cheeks. “You know, for such a young guy, you’re quite good looking.” Without missing a beat, Misato placed a deep and passionate kiss onto his lips, grabbing onto his shirt for the sole purpose of not letting him pull away from her. When he just started to lean into the kiss and return her affection, she pulled away from his lips and placed her feet back into the ground, purposefully leaving her rear end against the hood of the car.

Shinji, on the other hand, was flabbergasted to see someone so beautiful standing in front of him wearing something so little. It caught him even more off guard when she stole a kiss from his lips and pulled away just before he could return the affection. He watched as she reached into her car through the window that they were standing next to, grabbing her phone. “Um… A-Are you Misato? If not, I think you’ve got the wrong-”   
  
“Shinji, Shinji, Shinji…” Misato let out a quiet but happy sigh as she looked through her phone for any pictures of him that she would have. Scrolling through, there were a few casual pictures of him that were given to her by the organization in order to identify him, but nothing she could see herself wanting now that he was actually in front of her. “I know that it’s you, but I’ve got to make sure that you’re ready for everything that you’re going to be going through.” Once again, her tongue dragged along her lips as she tossed her phone back into the passenger seat of her car, looking him in the eyes and seeing the blush that tinted his cheeks.

“A-And just how are you going to do that? I just got here after a long flight. Don’t you think I should get a little rest before-” Shinji immediately fell silent when he felt Misato’s finger press against his lips, making him stop entirely when he realized just how soft her fingers actually were. When he was kept silent, his eyes started to wander along Misato’s body, taking in every inch of her body and seeing her curves and just how tightly that microkini fit against her skin. There was no denying that she was attractive, especially with the dominating and adoring traits from her personality coming through.

When she pulled her finger away from his lips, Shinji’s eyes immediately went back up to her own, hoping that he hadn’t gotten caught for staring at her body for too long. Even though he had a nude of her on his phone, that now had the screen turned off thanks to being inactive for long enough, he wasn’t sure just how she would take being ogled in front of everyone that was around that. At least, that was the case until she hopped off of the hood of her car and onto her knees before him.

Once Misato found her place down on her knees, she watched as Shinji’s blush only got worse when she reached for the hem of his pants. She didn’t say a word as she pulled the fabric down enough to get a peek at his cock through his boxers. Though, she didn’t stop there. With her eyes locked on the slowly hardening shaft that was covered by clothing, Misato reached two fingers upward enough to hook them into the hem of his underwear as well. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she gave a sudden yank to the clothing, pulling the fabric down to Shinji’s ankles.

Once his cock was fully exposed for her to see, Misato couldn’t stop the sharp and excited gasp that escaped her throat. The cock that hung in front of her was massive and it was clear that Shinji wasn’t even hard yet! Almost instinctively, she lowered her head and took a long sniff of the air, immediately taking in the scent of Shinji’s musk while he stood there in front of everyone around them.

Eyes started to fall onto them as she leaned just a little bit more into his crotch and wrapped her lips around his balls and her fingers around his semi-hard shaft. “It’s so big…” Misato grumbled to herself as she started to quickly stroke Shinji’s member, hoping to get him hard as soon as she could. The fact that people could see and were indeed watching them didn’t matter to her, especially when her tongue was suddenly covered in the taste of Shinji’s heavy sack.

Her lips curled into a bright smile as she started to suck his balls into her mouth, using her tongue to play with them while she had them within reach. She didn’t know when would be her next chance to do something like this. But it made her just that much more excited to hear him breathing heavily and panting above her while she stroked his cock. When Misato looked upward and saw that Shinji was looking around them to see all the people that were staring at them, she couldn’t help but feel prideful and more excited about what she was doing.

Of course, Shinji quickly started to get hard in her hand as she stroked his cock. He couldn’t help it and he wouldn’t have had it any other way while she was on her knees like this. Outside of possibly doing this in a private room instead of in the middle of the open. But he didn’t complain as Misato’s tongue expertly danced around his balls, coming up just enough to occasionally lick against the base of his cock. “I-I can’t believe you’re doing something like this in public…”

“Would you rather me to do it somewhere else, Shinji? Stop being a pussy and just enjoy when a woman has your cock in her hand. For all you know, it might be in her mouth next.~” Misato knew that she talked a big game, but actually taking a monster like that in her mouth was going to be trouble. She knew it all too well as it continued to grow just a little bit more in her hand, hardening and getting just an inch or two longer.

“W-Why is this happening? Why… Why are you doing this in public…?” Shinji gasped as he watched Misato pull her lips off of his balls finally, thinking he could see hearts in her eyes for just a moment before realizing that he was wrong.   
  
“I’ll be your personal cumdumpster from this point on, Shinji. So get used to it and start to use me as you see fit.~” Misato dragged her tongue along her lips one last time as she looked back down at Shinji’s shaft. She knew that it wasn’t going to be easy to get the entire thing in her mouth, but she also knew that she had to. Or at the very least, that she wanted to more than she wanted to be his personal cumdumpster.

Misato slowly and patiently wrapped her lips around the tip of Shinji’s cock before pushing herself just an inch or two down. This was the biggest cock that she had ever seen or taken into her mouth. But she was determined to make her way down to the base as she started to slowly bob her head up and down what she could get to. It didn’t take long for Misato to push herself down until Shinji’s member dragged along the back of her throat, causing her to gag and sputter around the rigid shaft.

The answer that Shinji was given caught him completely off guard, leaving him speechless as Misato actually took his cock into her mouth and into the back of her throat. The only thing that brought him into reality was the feeling of her throat sputtering and spasming around his throbbing dick while she tried to push herself just a little bit deeper down his member. “M-My personal cumdumpster?” A sharp and blissful gasp escaped Shinji’s lips as she looked down toward Misato, seeing that she was entirely focused on his length in her mouth.

Of course, he didn’t get a moment to think about just what she meant by that as the pleasure started to get to him almost right away. The feeling of her tongue exploring every inch of his shaft while she bobbed her head up and down along every inch made him wish that he could cum down her throat in front of all of these people, even if it’d take another moment to reach that orgasm. But that didn’t stop him from running his fingers through her hair and getting a good look at her as she slowly made her way deeper and deeper down toward the base of his shaft. “Th-That feels incredible…”

As Misato made her way down Shinji’s member, pulling herself back toward the tip time and time again, she made sure to allow her tongue to drag along both the underside of his shaft and wrap around as much of it as she could manage. Anything to bring him just as much pleasure as she possibly could. It didn’t help that doing this allowed her to get a wonderful and thorough taste of his cock against her tongue, making her wish that she was able to do this sooner than right now.

She slowly wrapped her arms around Shinji’s waste and gripped tightly onto his rear end to keep him from moving around. Within the next moment, Misato was moving her head fast enough to face fuck herself on his cock, knowing that he wouldn’t take the first step to do so himself. But it also allowed her to get further down his shaft than she had before, especially when she kept him from pulling back with her grip on his body.

Shinji couldn’t stop himself from gasping and groaning as Misato pushed him closer and closer to an orgasm than he expected her to be able to. Even with all the people around them, looking at them and wondering just what was going on with them, he couldn’t help but love just how her tongue worked along his shaft. It felt far better than his hand every did and the way she looked at him only made it even better for him. Especially once he looked down and actually thought he saw hearts in them this time.

Of course, those hearts were in Misato’s eyes now because she just managed to reach the base of Shinji’s incredibly large cock, her nose squishing against his pelvis. She smiled brightly when she finally made her way to the base, a sense of pride and astounding pleasure rushing through her and making her shudder while down on the ground. The feeling of Shinji’s hard and throbbing cock pulsing and expanding in her throat made her happy that she was able to take him deep into her neck like she was. It certainly helped that she felt his grip on the top of her head getting even tighter, meaning that he was close to his own orgasm.

Misato groaned to herself as she felt Shinji throb and pulse in her neck one final time, gasping as she felt rope after rope of his spunk flood into her mouth, down her throat, and into her stomach. Every single drop brought her more and more pleasure, driving her into an orgasm she didn’t expect to have simply by sucking down such an incredible cock.

A loud and muffled scream of bliss left Misato as her eyes, with hearts still in them, rolled into the back of her head and her throat tightened around Shinji’s erupting shaft. She came right then and there, squirting all over the ground underneath her and between Shinji’s feet. But she kept her hands on his hips to keep him in place while she continued to shudder and drink down every drop of his spunk that was fed to her.

However, just as she was starting to come down from her lust-addled high, Misato’s eyes returned to their normal color and she started to slowly and teasingly pull herself off of Shinji’s length. A loud, slightly ragged, and certainly pained gasp left her as she quickly brought her hand to her throat. “God damn, kid… Your cock is incredible… Made me squirt just by drinking your cum and taking it down to the base.~”   
  
A prideful smile curled onto Misato’s lips as she slowly rose to her feet, using the car as a balance, before turning Shinji around and throwing him on the hood. “But we’re far from done if you think a blowjob is all you’ll get before we leave here.” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she slowly crawled onto the hood after him, watching his eyes widen and his dick harden once again from her action. “You’re going to use this bitch-breaker of a cock to fuck me silly before I drive you home.”   
  
Of course, Shinji didn’t know what to do now that he was stuck on the hood of Misato’s car with her crawling over him like she was. “W-What are you talking about? F-Fuck you silly?” A quiet but excited and nervous sound slipped from his lips as he watched Misato purposefully put herself in his lap. He felt her incredibly wet pussy press right up against his cock, causing him to groan as she started to rock her hips back and forth without penetrating herself just yet. “I-In front of all these people?”   
  
Misato stopped cold at Shinij’s question, looking around and seeing dozens of people staring at her as she started to mount someone that was a little bit older than half her age. “Oh, what’s it matter?” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she wrapped one hand around the base of Shinji’s shaft, pointing it straight at her snatch before lowering herself down onto her. A loud, blissful, and ragged scream of pure and utter bliss escaped her as she took each and every inch of this massive member.

When her rear end met Shinji’s lap, Misato looked around at the crowd of shocked and appalled people watching as some of them started to pull out their phones and other started to turn away from her. “This little brat has the biggest dick I’ve ever had. I don’t care if you’re all watching! I’m going to make him cum inside me and then take him home so he can do it all over again!” She stuck her tongue out at a few of the older women that were watching her display, not caring about what any of them would say to what she was doing.

However, instead of allowing them to stop her from properly enjoying herself, Misato placed her hands on Shinji’s torso and started to bounce in his lap as quickly as she could manage. There was no reason to go slow on a cock so large and wonderful, especially when he wasn’t going to fight back and try to make her stop just because there was a crowd. It did bring a smile to her lips, though, to hear Shinji moaning and groaning underneath her. Even if he was clearly drowned out by the sounds of her moans and screams of pleasure.

Misato gripped tightly onto Shinji’s shirt as she rode him while facing him, loving the way his face twisted with desire and bliss the faster she moved her hips. It made her heart flutter to see him enjoying himself so much. And it only made her pussy that much tighter to know that everyone around her was watching her take a young man’s incredible cock despite this being the first time she had ever seen him in person. “I don’t care if Shinji is younger than me or if he’s even of age or not. This is the best cock I’ve ever had inside of me and I wouldn’t trade it for the world~”

The faster Misato bounced her hips on Shinji’s lap, the faster she raced after the orgasms she hoped they both would go through together. However, the larger the sway of her hips was, the closer she found herself to her goal rather than bringing Shinji to cum inside of her before she reached her peak. Of course, that didn’t stop her. If she came first, she would just keep riding him until he blew his load inside of her. It didn’t matter to her that the front portion of her car was starting to bounce and squeak from the force of her bounces. Especially when she heard Shinji groan underneath her once again.

“That’s it, Shinji. Go ahead and cum. Fill my pussy with that delicious cum you just filled my throat with. Give me every drop you’ve got. And do it again when we get to our new home!” Misato couldn’t stop herself from chuckling and moaning as she picked up the pace. She wanted him to cum inside of her, craved him filling her with every drop of his spunk that he could manage, and desired possibly even getting pregnant from this first encounter she had with him.

However, Shinji couldn’t stop himself from writhing under Misato’s grip on his body and the feeling of her rear end slapping down onto his lap. But the way her pussy felt wrapped around his cock was nearly euphoric, bringing him far more pleasure than her mouth managed to do just a short few minutes ago. It felt better than anything he had ever done to get himself off in the past, but he couldn’t help but feel that he was missing something. That he was on the edge of getting what Misato truly wanted out of this experience together.

She quickly turned her head to look around her at the people that were still watching, loving the fact that most of them looked at her and Shinji like they were completely crazy. Which, deep down, Misato knew that they were all right. She was fucking herself on a teen’s cock like a bitch in heat and Shinji was letting it happen like Misato owned him heart and soul or something. But it didn’t stop her from biting her lower lip and muffling the moans that were escaping her. “What? You people don’t like the fact that I can take the biggest and best dick that I’ve ever had inside of me like this?~”

While she was shouting at those around them, Misato failed to notice Shinij groan underneath her and reach the peak of his pleasure until he came inside of her. She was over the moon with joy as she felt him throb and pulse inside of her, filling her pussy with his seed. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and fertile seed flooded her pussy and filled her womb with every drop he could give her. Just like she had asked of him. It got to the point were Misato could feel her stomach bloating just a little bit from the sheer amount of cum that was being dumped inside of her.

Of course, with Shinji reaching his orgasm and pouring every drop of his spunk inside of her, it didn’t take long for Misato to reach her own orgasm as well. A loud and ecstatic scream left her as she threw her head back into the air, hearts filling her eyes once again while she looked into the sky while pleasure coursed through her entire being. It felt perfect to be filled with so much cum in front of all these people.

As she started to slowly bring her head back down to look at Shinji, Misato first looked at her stomach and noticed that she actually looked pregnant from all the cum he was pumping into her. Though, that didn’t stop her from looking at Shinji with a blissful expression and loving the way he looked back up at her. It made her heart skip a beat to see him with a slight smile on his lips after everything they just did. “It’s time to go home so you can fill me all over again, got it, Shinji?”

Shinji didn’t know what to say as Misato stayed in his lap, her pussy wrapped around his cock and squeezing it like she was trying to keep it inside of her. But he didn’t argue with her, instead nodding his head and accepting the idea that this woman was about to fuck herself on his cock day in and day out whenever he had the slightest erection. He didn’t have an issue with that, though, as the thought lingered in his mind. “Y-Yeah… When… Whenever you’re ready…”

However, there was one more thing that Misato needed to do before she could leave with Shinji. Instead of getting off of the hood and chasing after all of the people that were staring at her, she stayed in Shinji’s lap and started to rock her hips back and forth while looking around at everyone that was still there. “I hope you all liked the show! I had a wonderful time fucking myself on Shinji’s cock. And it felt better than any cock I’ve ever had inside of me!~” She brought both of her hands to cup Shinji’s cheeks and looked the young man in the eyes. “And I hope you enjoyed yourself. I’m sure I can find you a few other bitches if my pussy wasn’t good enough for you.~”


End file.
